westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeraldclaw
Description Emeraldclaw is a mystic, gray she-cat with emerald green eyes. Extra Story This story hasn't been edited. I paused outside my den, and Wisteriakit bursts out of it. "What in the name of Bramblestar?" I yell out. Wisteriakit has catmint in her mouth. I spent ages collecting that! ''I think, horrified. I stare at Wisteriakit. "What are you doing with the catmint?" I ask gently. "Quailkit needs her herbs!" The gray she-kit exclaimed, her eyes wide. ''Place of Cold Waters, watch over us, please! Does Quailkit have greencough? "What are her symptoms?" I ask desperately. "It's a game," Wisteriakit tells me. I watch her scamper off. "Kits will be kits." Mapleessence slides up to me. "It's all right. I'll collect you more." "I couldn't wish for a better sister," I purr. My visions race through my mind, all of a blue-furred she-cat. "Our mother is still out there," I remind Mapleessence. "You're mad, Emeraldclaw," she murmurs. "We're loyal BrambleClan cats. We're not going tramping around to find some rogue." "Perhaps...." I suggest, then I hesitate. "Perhaps she's a Clan cat." "I don't care if she's a badger. Duskfall is enough for me," Mapleessence tells me stubbornly. "My overachieving sister, why can't you drop it?" Mapleessence asks me, her eyes a mix of amusement and concern. "She might be FireClan! What if her Clan misses us?" "What if rabbits fly?" Mapleessence asked. "Amberstar wants us at the Gathering tonight. Get some rest, and for Bramblestar's sake, our mother doesn't matter!" Yes. Yes she does matter. ''I think ferociously. Yet I go inside my den and start sorting herbs. Before I know it, the Gathering patrol, including me, is leaving. We don't often have Gatherings with FireClan, but sometimes we do, especially with Amberstar in charge. She likes rules better then her sister, Moss-shadow, ever did. As I head for the other medicine cats, something flashes before me. A cat. This time it's not my mother, but a golden she-cat I've seen before in my dreams. "Honeywing! What is it?" I whisper. Honeywing tips her head. "I understand your sister is giving you trouble about your mother," Honeywing says. "Indeed," I snort. The golden-furred she-cat's eyes twinkle with kindness and wisdom. Honeywing's voice becomes as soft and mesmerizing as starlight. "Make Mapleessence understand. If she doesn't wish for a mother, your mother will never be found," Honeywing tells me solemnly. "Yes, Honeywing," I whisper, and the vision disappears. I run to Mapleessence. "I just had a vision," I say. "Please, you must look for our mother. Always keep your eyes open. Like me, " I plead. Mapleessence nods slowly. "The Place of Cold Waters must have a reason. I will do as you ask, Emeraldclaw." Weak with relief, I stumble to the other medicine cats. "How's prey running?" Robinfur asks. "Well," I answer. I see Mapleessence staring at me. No— I follow her gaze, and she's staring at Lunarclaw. ''Why? ''I wonder. Amberstar starts to speak. "Prey is running well," Amberstar says. "BrambleClan is strong! And our borders are not to be crossed." She shoots death looks at Breezestar. "We never crossed your border," Breezestar meows. "We, too, are strong. Prey is running better then ever." This takes my mind off Lunarclaw. But when the Gathering finishes, Mapleessence runs to me, her eyes shining. "I must tell you something, sister," she meows. "What?" I ask as the Gathering breaks away. Mapleessence doesn't answer, so I add, "Or maybe, if you don't want to tell me, you can wake up to find mouse bile in your nest tomorrow." "You wouldn't!" Mapleessence exclaims. "I might," I reply. Mapleessence sighs. "All right." I look at her face. "You ''know." I whisper. "Who is it? Who?" Mapleessence takes a deep breath, then seems happier. "You were right, Emeraldclaw. I do need a mother." "I'm always right!" I reply mischievously. Mapleessence whispers, "Lunarclaw! Lunarclaw is our mother! She looks like the cat you described to me! From your dreams!" I look at the FireClan cats who are just leaving, and see my littermate is right. As Lunarclaw's blue tail disappears in a sea of bodies, I lick my littermate's ears. "Thank you, Mapleessence," I murmur. And thank you, Honeywing. Gallery WoaM Emeraldclaw.png|Without a Mother|link=Without a Mother Emeraldclaw PIT.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Progeny in Tickets Books Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Emeraldclaw) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:She-cats Category:BrambleClan cats